gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer:StratfordGomez
Herzlich Willkommen auf meiner Seite :3 ♥ Tumblr_lxz7990iDt1r45mmgo1_500.gif ---- This is my life Hallou Leute, ich bin Meli, ich bin 13 Jahre alt. :3 Ich liebe Glee total, dazu gekommen bin ich durch Freundinnen, die damals, als die 1. Staffel lief, von nichts anderem mehr geredet haben, deswegen hasste ich Glee auch mal. :D Aber da hatte ich es noch nie gesehen .. Das wirklich aller-, allererste, was ich jemals von Glee gesehen, war der Auftritt bei den Regionals in Staffel 1. :) Dann ein paar Tage später habe ich mir Furcht und Tadel angeschaut und fand es nicht schlecht, also habe ich die Serie weiterverfolgt. Als dann Staffel 2 anfing war ich schon ein richtiger Fan, und jetzt bereue ich es nicht, Glee zu schauen. (: right|247px Also, jetzt nochmal zu mir :D Ich liebe .. Katzen, Amerika, New York, meine Freunde, meine Familie, Musicals, und CHRIS COLFER ♥ Ich liebe ihn einfach dafür, dass er er ist, dafür, dass er einfach Christopher Paul Colfer ist. ♥ Er inspiriert mich und ich habe sowieso eine kleine Schwäche für Schwule :'D Er ist einfach toll, toll, toll, toll, tolllllllll .. <3 Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es beschreiben kann. *-* Ich bin komisch, fies, verfailt verpeilt, und verrückt - vor allem verrückt nach Glee und Chris Colfer *-* ♥ <3 Einer meiner größten Träume (von denen die auch möglich sind :D),ist es, einmal (mindestens) nach New York zu kommen ... ♥ Am liebsten würde ich dort leben, aber so viel Geld habe ich dann auch nicht .. ich habe ja nicht mal Geld um da einmal hinzufliegen D: Aber, wie Pucky Puck schon sagte, „Jeder Träumer, der je gelebt hat, kam durch diese Stadt.“ - Und ich bin ein Träumer ... denke ich. :D Ich habe Träume, die meisten bestehen aber nur darin irgendwelche besonderen Leute mal zu sehen und ihnen die Hand zu schütteln, denn ich habe keinen Plan für die Zukunft ... zumindest nicht, wegen Job, Karriere, Geld verdienen & so. Da lasse ich dem Schicksal seinen Lauf. Sooo ... und wenn du jetzt schon mal bis hier gelesen hast, falls dich dieser Text gelangweilt hat, du ihn überflüssig oder zu lang fandest .. sag's mir ... - NICHT! Denn es interessiert mich nicht, niemand wird gezwungen sich das hier durchzulesen, niemand wird gezwungen auf meine Seite zu kommen. ;) Und tschüss :D Achja, eine Sache noch .. Lulu, Alina, Ali, Darky, Theresa, Jona, Franzi, Pierce, Sanni, Jasmin, Sarah, Jenny, Lena, Dilara, Vany, Michelle, Gina, Meli, Mellü , ich liebe euch . ♥ ---- Chris Colfer <3 Chris-colfer-in-new-york-chris-colfer-21440793-400-598.gif "Sometimes you just have to catch the right wave in the perfect storm" - Christopher Paul Colfer ♥ ███████████████████████████ GLEE ██████████████████████████ Tumblr_lyiiflLwVt1r6ivxao2_500.gif Favorite Characters ♥ ---- Tumblr lrw7q59Cqd1qff1h7o1 500.png|Santana Lopez 300px-Jarofhearts rachel.png|Rachel Berry Bp - sls.jpg|Brittany Pierce Kurtsrede33.jpg|Kurt Hummel 180px-1218;.png|Noah Puckerman Normal glee308 0624.jpg|Sebastian Smythe Every rose has its thorns.png|Sam Evans Favorite Pairings ♥ ---- Samcedes ♥ Samcedes7.gif ---- Brittana ♥ Brittana23.gif ---- Quick ♥ Quick-quinn-and-puck-20476091-500-245.gif ---- Klaine ♥ Klaine02.gif ---- Fabrevans ♥ Quam.gif ---- Favorite Friendships ♥ ---- FABERRY ♥ Tumblr_m3kyawq1NR1r23vma.gif ---- Kurtany ♥ Tumblr_lu7i9r8JDq1r2oqw1o1_r1_500.gif ---- Kurtchel ♥ Tumblr_lttd41rLDu1qiz726o2_500.gif ---- The Unholy Trinity ♥ Tumblr_ly5vl0ydMp1r8e34co2_500.gif ---- Favorite Actors ♥ ---- CHRIS COLFER ♥ Tumblr_m3m4kd0xGR1qmgu7zo1_500.jpg ---- Dianna Agron ♥ Tumblr_l4re81HsYm1qbpx6lo1_500.jpg ---- Mark Salling ♥ Marksalling.jpg ---- Grant Gustin ♥ Grant_♥.gif ---- Naya Rivera ♥ 397px ---- Heather Morris ♥ | ---- Lea Michele ♥ `leagiff.gif ---- Cory Monteith ♥ Corymonteith.jpg ---- Neil Patrick Harris ♥ Tumblr_m3llwymA0a1r7akazo1_500.png ---- ---- ♥♥♥♥rawr♥♥♥♥♥ Tumblr_m3m5srlsFU1qisfmx.gif ----